


Astute

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [59]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi Culture, Vague, i guess, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Astute- severely simple and plain; without excess; unadornedThe Jedi, despite what many thought, did not live life with empty rooms. In fact, the non-public areas of the temple were some of the most vibrant on Corascaunt.
Series: English Vocab Prompts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 9





	Astute

Unlike what many thought, the Jedi temple was not, in fact, without decoration. Many hallways were empty as were rooms like the Council Chambers and mission headquarters, and the main library hall. However, what the public doesn’t see is the training rooms, the creche, and a Jedi's quarters. The training rooms had walls of various training sabers and had tapestries depicting sit-Jedi battles from long ago. The creche was a vast array of used brightly colored things. Often, a Jedi could tell when a thing had been used and happy memories are comforting, and so it was often that Jedi would use second-hand things. 

As a result, the creche was filled with brightly colored toys from various corners of the galaxy. Some given as gifts from dignitaries, others donated by citizens. The walls surrounding the creche and the accompanying classrooms had a bright array of paint. It was rumored that the walls were once beige, but over time, one too many paint accidents happened and as a result, it was a colorful explosion of pigment. 

Even most Master’s rooms were decorated in some way. Possessions themselves weren’t banned, it was the attachment to them. Many had decorations from their home culture, others simply plants. Most had some sort of hideous pillow that was given them by a clan during a sewing project. The more field-oriented masters tended to have a collection of trinkets from their various travels. The negotiators of the Jedi also had some nice china, rays, or other things of the sort when a dignitary or senator managed to outmaneuver the Jedi to the point where it would be rude to not accept the gift. 

Jedi robes tended to be rather plain, but that never bothered anyone. Many would instead wear clothing reminiscent or from their homeworld. And if it wasn’t clothing they would express themselves in their hair. 

The Jedi may be plain by the galaxy’s standards but those who stayed Jedi were content with their simplicity of life. Joys could be found in other places than extravagant things.


End file.
